


I think you look fine

by Chiltonsfluffyhair



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Image, Cheesiness, Chubby Barba, Fluff, M/M, belly appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiltonsfluffyhair/pseuds/Chiltonsfluffyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba isn't feeling good about a bit of recent weight gain, but Sonny tries to assure him he loves him just the way he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you look fine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm not a native speaker and these are just little things I wrote in my spare time.
> 
> I'll write a longer and better planned out fic soon.  
> I hope you enjoy these anyways.

Sonny yawned as he stepped into the kitchen, giving the coffee machine a weary look. It was well too early for his liking. He had to remember not to stay over hat Barba’s when he had to work the other day.  
Well at least the coffee was much better than at his place. Speaking of which he glanced at the cup standing on the table and wondered if he should put away, but it seemed to be only half emptied so far. So he let it be for the time being. Putting away the A.D.A’s coffee before he had finished could as well end up with his colleagues investigating his murder.

  
“Raf, do you still want the rest of that coffee?” He walked into the direction of the Bathroom, where he suspected the attorney would be at this time.  
“No it’s okay”, came the muffled answer through the bathroom door.  
Huh - Barba sounded upset. Well it was definitively nothing he had done. At least he hoped so.  
“Everything okay with you?” He walked nearer to the door and waited for the older man to answer. Sonny contemplated stepping into the room for a moment, but wasn’t sure if he should do so.  
“Yeah everything is perfect.” That sounded sarcastic.  
He gingerly pushed the bathroom door open and peeked inside. Barba sat on the toilet seat his arms crossed in front of his chest staring ahead while frowning.  
He was already half dressed, in his pants and shirt, his waistcoat put on, but it was still unbuttoned, and the tie hung loosely around his neck. The older man glared at him when he entered and Sonny felt the strong urge to flee.  
The one thing he had learned in the brief months of their affair, it was not to anger the smaller man before he had his second coffee in the morning. Still Rafael seemed upset and he wanted to know what was wrong.  
“Hey.” His tone was soft and he closed the door behind him ever so slowly.  
Barba’s lips had formed a thin line and he raised an eyebrow at the blonde man.  
“Hey.”  
There was an awkward pause. Should he really press for this? The older man ostensibly didn’t feel up to talking.  
“What’s the matter?” He walked towards the smaller man, who didn’t even bother looking up when he came to a halt in front of the brunette.  
“Nothing, I said everything is fine.”  
“I can see as much.”  
“I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-it.” Well that much was apparent.  
“Oh come on. You can tell me.” He smiled at the other man, although he knew it must have looked a bit forced.  
Barba looked up still frowning.  
“ _Really_ , if you are upset you can tell me about it.” Barba seemed to contemplate Sonny’s answer for a moment and sighed. He shrugged, then shook his head. Whatever it was it seemed to be pretty bad. At least in Barba’s mind.  
“Alright, but don’t you dare laugh at me.”  
Well that surprised him. Why would he laugh at Barba. Okay sometimes the things that upset the A.D.A were a _bit_ rediculous, but he wouldn’t dream of laughing at the man.  
“Promised.” He put his right hand unto his chest and raised the other in a kind of a mock oath.  
Barba gave him a weary look, but averted his gaze again. There was another pause and Sonny wondered if the brunette has changed his mind and wouldn’t tell him after all, when Barba spoke up, his voice bitter and small:  
“My waistcoat doesn’t button anymore.”  
Sonny heard what the A.D.A. told him but somehow he couldn’t make out what this was supposed to tell him. He was definitively too tired for this. Could Barba just name the thing already?  
What was that supposed to mean? It didn’t button -  
Oh, oh.  
His train of thought must have been pretty apparent as Barba snorted at him, when he opened his mouth to finally answer. The brunette stood up.  
“You know what it’s rediculous.” He walked past the blonde towards the sink and began adjusting the collar of his shirt. Shit, he had fucked up.  
“Cleary it isn’t.” He stepped behind the brunette and saw Barba’s jaw clench in the reflection of the mirror in front of them.  
He sneaked his arms around the other’s waist and rested his head on the smaller man’s shoulder.  
“Oh for god’a sake, Sonny, stop it.”  
He heard the annoyance in the other’s voice but it was also clear that he was quite upset.  
“Stop what? Since when am I not allowed to cuddle up to you?”  
“I need to get ready for work. And find a piece of clothing that actually still fits.” He muttered angryly.  
“Oh come on. You act as if this is the end of the world. I bet it isn’t even that bad. The waistcoat is a bit snug at most, but being the drama queen you are, you makes a huge deal out of everything.”  
“Drama queen?” Barba pushed him back and turned around to face Sonny.  
He glared at the blonde and both his hands gripped unto each side of the piece of clothing in question.  
“Does this look like a bit snug at most?” He pulled at the fabric and began to button the first two buttons across his chest more or less easily. But when he reached the third button, Sonny had to admit that Barba for once wasn’t exaggerating. He got the buttons to close somehow, but the fabric really was under a considerable amount if strain.  
“Huh.” He frowned at the smaller man.  
“Okay that really is a bit too snug.” He added. There was no use in denying it. Barba would get angry should he even try to do so.  
“Yeah, good, now that we established that”, Barba tried to rush past Sonny, who reflexively grabbed his arm.  
“Wait.”Barba gave him a look if his glare was enough to make him drop dead at the very moment.  
“What?”  
“I love you.” He was not sure how this was supposed to help, but it was the first thing that came to Sonny’s mind. He just wanted to comfort the other man somehow.  
“Wow. That helps considerably.”  A.D.A’s words were dripping with sarcasm.  
“No, no, no. You don’t get what I mean.”  
“Right I don’t.”  
“I love you. The way you are. And I think you look fine.”  
“Sonny I know you mean well, but this doesn’t help”,Barba sighed but didn’t push him away when he put his arms around him again.  
His hands found their way to the other’s back and hip and he nuzzled his nose into Barba’s hair.  
Sonny loved its smell. Such a clean and fresh scent.  
“I know, but I’d thought I should voice my admiration for you.”  
“Oh come one, who’s exaggerating now? I know you think I look good, you are pretty clear about that most of the time. That doesn’t change that I gained weight. Also it goes without saying that you’d like me better with a few pounds less around my middle.”  
Sonny’s first reflex was to pull the smaller man closer.  
“You’re wrong about that. I mean - don’t get me wrong, if you want to loose a bit weight I will be the last one to not help you, but I really genuinely love you the way you are.”  
“I can’t believe you really say that. You are such a sap, Carisi.” Barba laughed but it was a good hearted laugh. Good that was a step into the right direction. But somehow he feared the smaller man wouldn’t understand that he meant it.  
“No stop laughing. I mean it.” His hands sneaked around this others waist.  
“I’m sorry.” Barba didn’t sound sorrry at all.  
“I really mean it. I love your body. I love your arms, and legs and your ass.” Barba chuckled again.  
“But I also love your tummy.”  
“Carisi.” The A.D.A warned and Sonny knew he had tread carefully.  
“I’m just telling you how I feel. Really, I do like it. It’s soft and warm and if feels unbelievably good to touch.” Come think of it really liked Barba’s tummy quite a bit. It felt so complete to have it touch his back when the other leaned above him. And it was such a good size to grip unto. It was just a part of Barba that belonged there. He might actually miss it if it wasn’t there. Although he should probably not voice that thought right now. So he just went on to brabbling.  
“Really believe me. I wouldn’t say so just to appease you. I genuinely think it’s beautiful -”  
He stopped mid sentence. Oh god he had gotten carried away. Sonny blushed and tried his best not to look at Barba. Barba seemed not sure what to think of that for a moment.  
But then the A.D.A chuckled and his hand squeezed Sonny’s arm affectionately.  
“Well I’m glad you like it.” Barba’s tone was surprisingly gentle. It seemed the older man had also noticed how much Sonny had given away of himself. Still he pushed Sonny away and made his way out of the bathroom.  
“Have you ever considered giving up your career as a detective in favor of writing romantic comedy. I swear to god that was _unbelievably_ cheesy. ”  
“Hey. This is how you thank me for trying to cheer you up?” Barba turned in the doorway to raise an eyebrow at Sonny.  
“I said I needed to get ready for work, if you remember and I need to find something different to wear for today. Just because my _you_ are a bit of a chubbychaser, doesn’t mean everyone else will appreciate it.”  
Sonny laughed and didn’t even bother commenting on Barba’s answer.  
“We might need to go shopping on Saturday though.” He heard the other’s voice a bit muffled since Barba had probably already retreated into the bedroom again.


End file.
